HTTYD: A New Beginning
by paytonpowell01
Summary: HICCSTRID. This is going to be a HUGE story like hundreds o chaps I wanna make it really long. It takes place right after HTTYD2 and its all hiccstrid so get ready. Also this is my first story so go easy on the criticism guys don't roast me too bad


Toothless' roar faded out from in front of the throne and everyone on Berk started to pour out of the racing stands. Hiccup yawned due to his fatigue from his daunting first day as chief of Berk. He was very stressed.

"I need to clear my head," Hiccup mumbled thinking out loud

"Whadd'ya say bud? You wanna take a ride up to the cliffs?" His dragon's eyes lit up in excitement. Toothless was always ready for a flight. Moments later they took off soaring through the sky. But what they didn't know is that they had an unexpected follower.

In a matter of minutes, Hiccup and Toothless landed on a large cliff-like structure on the edge of Berk. Hiccup then climbed off of Toothless, switched his leg from air mode to ground mode, walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down dangling his right leg off but his left one on.

Hiccup sighed a heavy sigh and relaxed his shoulders as he felt his stress leave him as he stared off into the horizon, gazing at the orange-yellow sunset dipping below the horizon. The moment was peaceful, yet short lived. Moments later he heard a rustle in the bushes inland trees that were behind him. Hiccup twisted his head and torso around to look in the direction he had heard the sound and Toothless was lying down with his head perked up with a snarl. Hiccup stood up and walked closer to the tree line.

"Hello?" Hiccup questioned he took two more steps when suddenly he was tackled by a flying, 5' 9" tall blonde who he had become VERY familiar with. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth once they hit the ground. Hiccups eyes were still the size of golf balls as he was still trying to make out what had just happened but when he did he kissed her back.

Toothless just looked unamused and did his signature eye roll and placed his head back down on the ground exhausted as well.

Moments later the young couple broke away from their passionate kiss

"Well hello, Astrid." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Hi, Hiccup." Astrid replied with a content smile on her face. "I never really told you how proud I am of you." She said eagerly "Everything you stand for is amazing hiccup your amazing and how you can defeat villain after villain using dragons... it's amazing." Hiccup stared at her in awe as she continued. "I don't usually say things like this to you in front of everyone because I like telling just you so I waited. I love everything about you Hiccup."

Hiccup visibly blushed at this. "Everything I do Astrid," he paused to move to her ear and whispered, "I've done it for you."

Astrid put her hands on his chest and kissed him deep and passionately. When they shared these moments minutes felt like days seconds felt like hours. Time almost stopped.

When they broke away they stared at each other with half lidded eyes.

"I love you, Astrid... So so much." Hiccup said with a loving stare

"I love you too Hiccup." Astrid said, beaming at him.

Then Hiccup yawned very tiredly. Rubbing his eyes.

"Long day?" Astrid said, concerned

Hiccup nodded in reply "Yeah tomorrow and the day after its the weekend so thank Thor don't really have to do much. If you want, you and I can spend the whole day today and tomorrow together." Astrid hugged him.

"I'd love to," Astrid said thrilled at the thought. Then she looked at him, concerned. "We should probably head home it's getting late and you look exhausted..." Astrid stated in an almost motherly tone.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup?" She said staring at him.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? I mean I understand if u don't want to you know 'cuz of your family and everything bu-" He was cut off with a finger on his lips

"Hiccup I'd love to." She said with a smile

Hiccup returned her smile as they saddled up and took off for the journey home.

 ** **Tell me what u guys think! I know I'm not much of a writer but it satisfies the feels****


End file.
